Everybody is gay
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM AUTORIZADA. Bella ganha um cachorro tarado que fode um urso de pelúcia a fic inteira. Acredite, alguém conseguiu escrever algo com esse tema escroto. O resultado: um trash daqueles.


**SUMMARY: Bella ganha um cachorro tarado que fode um urso de pelúcia a fic inteira. Acredite, alguém conseguiu escrever algo com esse tema escroto. O resultado: um trash daqueles.**

**Everybody is gay**

**Título original desta tragédia: Meu cachorro é gay**

**Autora: (Dinga: A minha preferida.) BrunyUrie (Vovó: Uhu! –not.)**

**(Dinga: Acreditem se quiser: esta fic está no gênero humor e recebeu 2 reviews. Morram de raiva da autora e seus fãs.) (#Vovó está procurando mandrágoras recém plantadas para jogar uma macumba na autora#)**

**OBS 1**: Não tenho nenhum preconceito, tando contra gays, negros, índios, etc;**(Dinga: Eu tenho preconceito com ficwriters trahs. Prenda-me se puder.) (Vovó: Eu tenho preconceito contra autores que conseguem estragar as histórias e personagens originais em UAs dos infernos, criando um plot absurdo. Isso é crime? Prenda-me se puder. #2) **  
**OBS 2**: Eu também não tenho nada contra o Jacob, okz? Só pra deixar isso bem claro!**(Dinga: Eu tenho algo contra você, só pra deixar bem claro.) (Vovó: #2 na Dinga. Ah, e pra não perder o costume: Eu te odeio, BrunyUrie.)**

Querido diário;**(Dinga: Lá vem...) (Vovó: É agora que ela conta como foi a siririca com a Alice? #foge pro banheiro#)**

Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo aqui, não é**(Dinga: E pergunta pra mim, ameba?) (Vovó: E como eu vou saber disso, merda?)**? Pois é, eu ganhei um cachorro de Charlie**(Dinga: Charlie é o cachorro da história?) (Vovó: Ela colocou o nome do PAI DELA no cachorro. Comolidá? Se fosse minha filha, eu dava um chute na boca.)** – um labrador. Ele tem o pêlo chocolate e late o dia todo**(Dinga: Você queria que ele recitasse Shakespeare pra sua pessoa?) (Vovó: Não, Dinga. Ela queria que o cachorro lesse o Alcorão em aramaico.)**, principalmente quando Edward vem aqui em casa. Charlie gostou dele.** (Vovó: Eu não gostei. Chame a Luisa Mel pra mim.)**

Eu não sabia que nome dar, mas ontem eu andei pensando bem nisso e resolvi dar à ele o nome de Jacob. Não sei porque, mas ele tem cara de Jacob.**(Dinga: Ah, e as merdas que você faz chama de fic? Legal, atorei.) (Vovó: Booaaa, Dinga!)**

Sabe, eu acho que o Jacob é gay**(Dinga: Acaba de arrumar uma grande encrenca com fãs da saga.) (Vovó: Jacob gay. Isso me lembra 'Edward sai do armário'. Ai, tô com medo de ripar o resto.)**. Sério! Ele pegou um ursinho que eu ganhei do Mike e ficou... bem... ele... ah, você sabe**(Dinga: Não sei não.) (Vovó: Comeu e palitou os dentes? Pintou as unhas(?) dele? Casou com a porra do ursinho ao som da RBD?)**, ele ficou fazendo sexo com o pobre do ursinho.**(Dinga: Aposto que o ursinho safado tava gostando...) (Vovó: Aposto que a Bella quase se matou vendo a cena... Ô garota voyeur.)** Coitado, ele era virgem e o Jacob nem se importou com os sentimentos dele**(Dinga: Ele e um urso de pelúcia, merda. Ele não tem sentimentos!) (Vovó: Ain, preciso de uma bebida... #coloca um band-aid no copo cheio de Coca Alcoólica# Quer um pouquinho? #oferece a Dinga#)**. Quer saber? Foda-se, o usinho é do Mike mesmo**(Dinga: É isso que o cachorro tá fazendo só que você fica atrapalhando!) (Vovó: Bem, alguém tem que foder nesta casa já que seu namorado tem alergia a vaginas... #apanha de milhares de fãs#)**! Mas o pior não foi isso; Charlie viu a cena toda!**(Dinga: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee?) (Vovó: Charlie é voyeur também? Vixi, a coisa vai ficar feia. #vai buscar creolina e Brahma#)**

- Meu Deus do céu! – Ele disse e ficou olhando a cena, chocado.**(Dinga: Charlie xokatz com a cena. Pagava pra ver isso.) (Vovó: Putz, imaginei a cena. Charlie com os olhos arregalados e bigodinho caindo no chão junto com o queixo. Rialto.)**

Jacob ficou assim o dia todinho. Sério, eu se fosse o ursinho pedia a conta.**(Dinga: Aaaaaah, o ursinho virou puta de um parágrafo pro outro?) (Vovó: Tadinho, nem tem carteira assinada... Se ficar assado a conta do hospital vai ser sua, Bella.)**

Na hora do jantar, eu e Charlie não conseguimos comer direito o macarrão com queijos que eu havia feito porque o Jacob trouxe o ursinho pra cozinha e ficou fazendo... hum...**(Dinga: As unhas dele? Penteando o pelo do coitado?) (Vovó: Fez escova progressiva nele, só pode.)** ah, ele ficou fazendo _aquilo_ de novo com o ursinho. Vinte minutos depois eu desisti de comer e fui pro meu quarto até Edward aparecer para me ver.**(Dinga: Jura que ele foi te ver? E eu aqui jurando que ele era fã do bigode do Charlie...) (Vovó: Edward espera a idiota dormir e vai atrás do Charlie que eu sei! #coloca uma dúzia de limões no absinto#)**

Assim que Edward passou pela porta da sala, Jacob começou a latir e Edward nem ligou**(Dinga: Os pronomes também não se importam em ser usados.) (#Vovó está lixando as unhas#)**. Vampiros têm uma paciência de dar inveja. Toda a vez que Edward ia me beijar, Jacob mordia a barra da calça dele.**(Dinga: Podia morder o pingulim dele que eu ficaria feliz.) (Vovó: Podia arrancar a cabeça (UUIE!), isso sim.)**

- Pode chutar, eu deixo.** (Vovó: Chamem a Luisa Mel pra ela! Psicopata maldita!)** – Eu disse quando eu já estava cansada de ver aquele cachorro pegando no pé do Edward.** (Vovó: Já disse, morde a cabeça dele que o suplício acaba.)**

Edward riu e disse que se ele fizesse isso, mataria o cachorro e ele não acha legal matar um cachorro, ele prefere leões da montanha**(Dinga: TOSQUÍSSIMO.) (Vovó: E eu prefiro autores trashs... #imagina maneiras de matar a autora#)**. Ele ficou mais um tempo comigo (sem me beijar já que Jacob não deixava)** (Vovó: Mas que porra é essa? Caráio, vocês vão viver a mercê de um cachorrinho de merda? #chuta a cadeira#)** e foi caçar com Emmett em Los Angeles já que a previsão de Alice indicava fim de semana nublado naquela área.**(Dinga: Los Angeles. Florestas. Vida animal selvagem. Tragam um livro de geografia pra essa criatura, por favor. #bebe uma garrafa de Bacardi com Veja fragrâncias da natureza#)(Vovó: Oh, shit. Edward só vai achar vida selvagem no zoológico e olhe lá! Mas que fic mais tosca! #tenta se matar usando uma sacola de supermercado# Dinga, vem cá me ajudar!)**

A noite eu já não agüentava mais ver aquele ursinho, então tranquei o coitado no meu quarda-roupas e quando eu fui dormi**(#Dinga foi de fio dental pro Saara, passar as férias de verão#)** **(Vovó: Durma e pense no assassinato que cometeu. O pobre infinitivo tinha muitos verbos pra criar... Tadinho.)**o Jacob ficou chorando porque queria a sua alma-gêmea de volta.**(Dinga: Cachorro tarado + urso = almas gêmeas. Que cálculo brilhante. Einstein paga pau pra ela.) (Vovó: Geeeentem! Socorro! Quer dizer que objetos inanimados podem ser ALMAS-gêmeas? O consolo da Munda então é a cara metade dela!)**Como eu não conseguia dormir, eu levantei e peguei o ursinho pro Jacob.

No sábado de manhã eu levei o Jack (agora arrumei um apelido pra ele)** (#Vovó foi procurar amoras silvestres#)** pra passear**(Dinga: Passeie com ele no inferno.)**. Encontrei a Angela andando com a Poddle dela, mas o Jacob preferiu o Beagle do Ben**(Vovó:Morram, vocês todos. Aí a fic acaba.)**. Só havia um problema: O Beagle dele não era gay e rejeitou o Jack**(Vovó: E eu rejeito você. Vá para o cantinho, cachorro desgramado.)**. Coitado, ele ficou arrasado. Ainda bem que ele tem o ursinho.**(Dinga: Sentimentos caninos, comuentendê. Prefiro os gatos. #faz carinho em Fulano#)(Vovó: Ah, ela agora vai dar uma de Lisa **_**Thornberry**_**?)**

Enquanto fazia o almoço dei um nome pro ursinho também (já que ele vai ser o meu genro)**(Dinga: Eeeer, tendi nada.) (Vovó: O genro dela é um URSO DE PELÚCIA. #dá mangueiradas nela#) **: Sam, esse vai ser o nome do ursinho.**(Dinga: Jacob/ Sam. #foi vomitar#)(Vovó: Por favor, eu não posso ter lido direito. É Jacob/Sam? Ain, minha enxaqueca voltou. #joga uma cartela de aspirinas no uísque de fogo#) **

Jacob e Sam ficaram o dia todo grudados**(Dinga: Estupro com platéia. Encantador.) (Vovó: Todo mundo é voyeur. Ai, que medo.)**. O amor é lindo, mas eu não agüentava mais aquele cachorro trepando com o Sam!** (Vovó: Mate os dois então.)**

Antes de ir dormi resolvi dar uma pesquisada na internet para ver se era normal existir cães gay pelo mundo**(Dinga: Bem, se existem pessoas que leêm suas fics e gostam...) (Vovó: #2 na Dinga. E tem gente mau humorada que nos critica... #xorah litruz#)**. Olha o que eu achei:

• _" Gay é uma classificação humana. Você não vai encontrar um cão "alegre"._**(Dinga: Um cão vampiro brilha, os comuns, não.) (Vovó: Nuss, que analogia. Bem, diga isso para o Jacob Purpurinado.)**_  
Porém a homossexualidade existe em várias espécies, inclusive nos cães. Já vi por mais de uma vez dois cães "machos" mandando ver"_.**(Dinga: Vocabulário muito científico. Ela andou procurando na Wikipédia ou no Yahoo respostas?) (Vovó: Não, foi na Desciclopédia, com certeza.)**  
Com certeza esse era o caso do Jacob. Tinha outro comentário assim:

• _" Todos os cachorros são gays na ausência do cio cachorral_**(Dinga: Comuançim, Carlota?) (Vovó: Ai, ela anda criando vocábulos, delzumel?)**_. Para eles, isso não faz a mínima diferença, pois tão nem aí para preconceitos contra gays – os cachorros são SUPER liberais!_.**(Dinga: E você, super tapada.) (#Vovó pega uma metralhadora e estraçalha o PC#)**

• _" O cachorro da minha vizinha é gay assumido: tem até uma roupinha do São Paulo!_.**(Dinga: FAIL. Morre, autor do comentário.) (Vovó: Nuss, e quer fingir que entende de futebol. Morre, autora.)**

Depois dessa achei melhor ir dormir!**(Dinga: Eu também. #cai da cadeira#)(Vovó: Eu também. #Baba no teclado#)**

No domingo, Billy Black apareceu aqui em casa e se encantou com o Jack **(Dinga: ... Nem falo nada.) (#Vovó joga canivetes na autora#)**– nem ligou que ele fosse gay e fosse viciado em sexo. Billy, mesmo numa cadeira de rodas conseguiu brincar com o Jacob – sem ignorar o Sam, claro.**(Dinga: Lóóóógico! Detalhe importante, menina!) (#Vovó sapateia sobre a placa mãe do PC de Gareth#)**

- Bella, você devia cuidar melhor dele! – Billy disse que viu o Jacob devorando uma tigela de ração em menos de dois minutos.**(Dinga: A tigela tava no rabo do ursinho? Só pra saber.) (Vovó: Uahsudhiuashdiu!)**

"Eu tento, mas ele não para de fazer sexo com o Sam!"** (Vovó: Ui, nacara.)** Eu quase disse, mas fiquei na minha; só ia piorar a situação com o Charlie se eu respondesse ao amigo dele.**(Dinga: E daí que o seu cachorro é gay? O mundão inteiro é gay!) (Vovó: Olha o caso do Ben! Ah, e a propósito, gays são MARA.)**

**Fim do Jack:** ele foi morar com Billy depois que eu me revoltei de não poder beijar mais o meu namorado, Edward.**(Dinga: Sem comentários. A frase tosca fala pro si só.) (Vovó: Ah, e eu louca pra testemunhar um homicídio!)**

**Fim do Sam:** se casou com o Jack e tiveram lindos 'urso-cães'.**(Dinga: E seu final : Dinga mandou você tomar no cu e roubou sua carteira.) (Vovó: E o seu fim: Vovó quebrou uma barra de ferro na sua moleira. Pronto, kbô!)**

**Fim do Billy:** ah, ele ficou com o Jack!**(Dinga: Juuuuuuuuuura?) (Vovó: Aaaaaah, eee? Morram, todos vocês.)**

**Fim do Charlie:** ele sumiu com as fitas pornô dele depois que viu o Jacob fazendo _aquilo_ com o Sam.**(Dinga: Legal. Charlie têm FITAS pornô. Devem ser no mínimo da Rita Cadilac e os Homens das Cavernas. Upgrade, Charlie.) (Vovó: Gentem, vou doar alguns DVDs pro Charlie! Criança Esperança 21+!)**

**Meu fim:** Beijo Edward todos os dias.**(Dinga: O seu fim é a morte, isso sim. #coloca veneno na boca de Edward antes de Bella beijá-lo#)(#Vovó atira bombas de bosta no casal#)**

FIM!**(Dinga: Oxum tem poder.) (#Vovó foi colocar velas no santuário ao Apolo#)**

**Dinga foi encontrada nas proximidades de um cemitério com uma sacola de supermercado cheia de ossos. Ela alegou como defesa que os roubou de Tom Riddle Pai para que Voldermort matasse os sangue-ruins e ficwriters trashs. **

**Vovó deu entrada nos Hospital das Clínicas após ter sido encontrada no fundo de uma piscina vazia. Sofreu traumatismo craniano e está em coma. A perícia concluiu que ela bebeu creolina com cianeto demais e foi dar o mergulho crente que a piscina em questão estava cheia.**


End file.
